Today Is My Birthday, Isn't?
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: 15 Oktober datang, Yeay! Donghae sangat menanti kedatangan tanggal ini. Sembari Harap-harap cemas namja itu mempersiapkan diri untuk apapun yang mungkin disiapkan teman termasuk sang kekasih tercinta. Tapi.. ditahun ini sepertinya Donghae mendapat kejutan lain XD. Mau tahu apa kejutannya? Silahkan baca saja XD/ a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ Oneshoot/ Warning: Lil bit alay as always/ Typos


**Today Is My Birthday, isn't?**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**By Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warning: Lil bit alay as always/ BL/ Typos

Song by

Lagu Kebangsaan Anak jalanan

Bento by Iwan Fals

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

_Semilir angin berhembus.._

_Bawa dendangkan selalu.._

_Mengapa anak jalanan_

_Hidup tergantung dijalan~_

.

.

.

Donghae melirik ke sebelah kanannya menangkap seorang anak jalanan yang tampak tengah menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan anak jalanan diatas jembatan kecil.

Sigh~

Donghae menghela napasnya..

Kemudian sekali lagi melirik tanggal yang tertera di kalender ponselnya.

Ini benarkan?

Donghae sedang tak bermimpi, kan?

Hari ini, hari Rabu minggu kedua bulan Oktober tahun 2014, kan?

Kriikk..

.

.

Kriikk

.

.

Kriikk

.

.

.

Terus koq sepi begini sih? Hiks

Kan biasanya di tanggal 15 Oktober itu Donghae pasti mendapat ribuan ucapan selamat baik itu dari keluarga, rekan, sahabat, atau bahkan dokter konsulen di Rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja pun biasanya mereka mengucapkan selamat pada Donghae.

Terus kenapa hari ini bahkan seorang pengamen jalanan saja tak tahu kalau ini adalah hari spesial Donghae, huh?

Donghae mendengus dibuatnya.

.

.

.

_Bunga-bunga berseri.._

_Burung-burung bernyanyi.. _

_Ombak laut menari.._

_Ikan-ikan beraksi.._

_._

_._

_._

Tsskk apa barusan katanya?

Ikan-ikan beraksi? Beraksi dari Hongkong?

Donghae sedari tadi kan hanya duduk disana tak melakukan aksi apapun..

Eh, Tunggu!

Donghae kan bukan IKAN, tssskk! Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit biru cerah yang membentang diatasnya.

Tak ada burung satu pun.. lalu kenapa si anak jalanan itu mengatakan kalau burung-burung sedang bernyanyi?

Huh, bahkan seekor burung pun tak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Donghae.

Duh, Donghae jadi tambah sedih dibuatnya.

.

.

.

_Kau yang kusayang_

_Kau yang kucinta_

_Hidup dan matiku_

_Kuserahkan padamu_

.

.

.

Kau.. yang kusayang, huh?

Donghae mendengus -lagi

Bahkan yayang nya pun tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun padanya tadi pagi saat dia membangunkan Donghae.

Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau Hyukkie nya yang manis imut-imut rebutan para seme itu sudah tak peduli pada Donghae. Lagi?

OH MY, NOOOOOOO!

ANDWAEEE!

Itu tak boleh terjadi, eommaa~

Huwaaaaaaaaaaa kenapa rasa-rasanya dunia ini kejam sekali, sih?

Memang apa salah Donghae, coba?

Selama ini kan Donghae sudah berusaha jadi Mahasiswa baik-baik, rajin dan tampan selama menuntut ilmu di fakultas kedokteran Seoul National University.

Belum lagi Donghae kan selalu mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas dari para Dokter konsulen itu di Rumah Sakit. Donghae juga selalu menyisihkan sebagian gajinya untuk ditabung dan kadang kalau lebih dia pasti mentraktir teman-temannya. Terus kenapa balasannya seperti ini, cobaaa?

Padahalkan dari semalam kemarin Donghae sudah melatih ekspresi terkejutnya.

Yaa.. barangkali kan teman-temannya mengadakan surprise party untuknya.

Tapi sekarang apa?

Jangankan surprise party, ucapan selamat ulang tahun bahkan dari anak jalanan pun tak Donghae terima.

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Jreeeng~

Donghae menggenjreng Ukulele yang barusan dipinjamnya dari anak jalanan tadi

_Apakah salah dan dosaku, sehingga engkau membiarkan. Ku menanggung beban asmara yang melanda jiwa~" _

Donghae menyanyikan sebait lagu dari om Rhoma Irama dan berhenti kala ada seorang ahjumma yang memberinya dua keping uang recehan 100 won.

Duh! Donghae jadi tambah sedih, apa sekedar menggenjreng ukulele milik anak jalanan ini membuat Donghae tampak seperti pengamen jalanan, duh!

Donghae menggap-megap menahan emosi, tak terima dong, wajah ganteng miliknya ini hanya disamakan dengan anak jalanan. Donghae meringis dalam hati

Jreng~

Donghae kembali lagi menggenjreng ukulele pinjamannya.

_Namaku Donghae, rumah reaaarrr estate. _

_Mobil appa banyak, harta lumayan._

_Orang memanggilku dokter muda Lee._

_Dokter paling ganteng.._

_Se-rumah sakit, asik!_

Donghae membuat suaranya serendah mungkin sembari memasang gaya songong minta ditabok. Untung tak ada yang sedang berminat untuk menampar wajah tampannya itu.

"Oy! Oy! Om! Yang benar itu real estate. Bukan reaaarr estate" Ucap seorang anak kecil sembari menyerahkan uang 1000 won yang membuat Donghae tambah cengo.

Oh, GOD! Padahalkan Donghae sudah menyanyikan lagu Bentonya milik om Iwan Fals. Koq masih ada yang mengiranya pengamen, ck.

Donghae mendecih sembari memasang muka garang

_Wajahku ganteng, gak punya simpanan_

_Sekali lirik, oh bisa jalan. _

_Aku itu dokter. Pasien apa saja_

_Yang penting aku senang, aku menang_

_Persetan dengan si Kyuhyun yang emang setan_

_Yang penting asyik, sekali lagi, asyik!_

Donghae kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Kali ini sembari sedikit berjoget membuatnya menjadi tontonan bagi orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang disana.

Donghae menghentikkan aksi jogetnya saat para pejalan kaki disana malah bertepuk tangan melihat aksinya

Oh, God! Please! Donghae itu bukan seniman jalanan..

Begini-begini Donghae itu kan seorang Dokter, ganteng pula. Koq malah pada seneng sih liat Donghae joget-joget gaje di tengah jalanan seperti ini, huh!

Donghae mendengus ketika para pejalan kaki itu malah melemparinya uang recehan diatas kertas koran yang entah kenapa bisa pas ada di depannya. Membuat Donghae benar-benar seperti pengamen jalanan, duh!

Seseorang~ tolong hentikan kesalah pahaman inii, huhuhu. Batin Donghae pilu.

.

.

.

Donghae melirik ke arah kanannya, masih melirik anak jalanan yang tadi ukulelenya dia pinjam.

Menarik napas dalam, Donghae kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada anak bermata sipit itu, mengisyaratkan sang pemilik ukulele untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Wae?" Tanya bocah yang Donghae perkirakan umurnya kurang lebih 8 tahunan itu.

"Ini! Tolong belikan aku minuman dingin, beli juga sesuatu untukmu, ara?" Ucap Donghae dan bocah itu pun menyengir senang kemudian hilang dari hadapan Donghae dalam sepersekian detik, tssk. Dasar anak-anak!

.

.

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya ketika dihadapannya tersodor sebotol minuman dingin yang dipegang oleh bocah sipit si pemilik ukulele tadi.

"Ini kembaliannya" ucap si bocah sembari menyerahkan uang recehan yang katanya adalah uang kembalian itu.

Donghae mendengus kemudian menyerahkan uang hasil mengamennya tadi pada bocah itu.

"Tak perlu! Kau ambil saja dan ini. Ini kuberikan untukmu. Anggap saja itu biaya sewa ukulelemu." Ucap Donghae yang membuat anak sipit itu termenung dengan mata beraca-kaca. Terharu mungkin.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa terimakasih ahjussi" Ucap anak itu sembari menerima uang penghasilan Donghae mengamen kemudian memeluk Donghae erat.

"Ya! aku ini masih muda tau!" Ucap Donghae sembari mengacak pelan rambut si anak jalanan.

"Ahahaha. Baiklah terimakasih, hyung. Huwaaaaaaaaa hari selasa memang hari keberuntunganku!" Ucap si anak itu dengan senyuman lebar yang tak jua luntur dari wajahnya membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

Senyum..

Senyummm...

Senyummmm...

Se- Tunggu! Apa tadi kata bocah itu?

Selasa?

Donghae termenung. Bukankah tanggal 15 Oktober 2014 itu hari rabu?

Kenapa jadi hari selasa?!

"Hei, apa benar ini hari selasa?" Tanya Donghae ragu-ragu sembari memasang tampang harap-harap cemas.

Bocah itu mengangguk semangat "Ne, hyung. Ini hari selasa, hari keberuntunganku!" Ucap bocah itu masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_"Huwaaaaaaa jam mu hari ini bagus sekali, Donghae-ah. Aku pinjam sebentar ya! setelah bertemu dengan profesor Jang baru aku kembalikan!" Ucap Kyuhyun meminta ijin secara sepihak sembari membawa kabur jam tangan Donghae membuat sang empunya mendecih tak suka dengan kelakuan seenaknya dari sang sahabat. Untung saja Donghae sudah kenal Kyuhyun semenjak dulu kala. Jadi ya, dia bisa agak-lumayan-memaklumi kelakuan si evil itu._

_._

_._

_"Yak, ikan! Pulsa ku habis. Aku pinjam dulu ponselmu, ya! Ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus segera aku laporkan pada dokter Park, boleh ya? oke boleh. Terimakasih" Ucap Kyuhyun sementara Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku ajaib Kyuhyun –lagi_

_._

_._

_"Donghae-ah. Malam ini aku menginap di rumah mu, ya!Minnie ku sedang tak ada dirumah dan aku sedang tak mau sendirian, ya? ya? ya?" UcapKyuhyun sembari beraegyo ria membuat Donghae rasanya ingin mendamprat muka ganteng Kyuhyun._

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback End_

_._

_._

_._

"ae"

"Hae!"

"LEE DONGHAE!"

Donghae terhenyak ketika seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya begitu iris kelamnya menangkap sosok sang terkasih yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya dengan ekspresi.. err.. khawatir?

"Hyukkie? Kau datang?" Tanya Donghae yang sepertinya masih belum connect

"Eung~ maaf aku terlambat. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan tadi" Ucap Eunhyuk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disebelah sang namja chingu.

"Hae?"

.

Hening

.

"Hae, kau kenapa sih? Koq melamun terus?"

"Hyukkie ini hari apa, ya?" Tanya Donghae persis seperti pasien amnesia yang pernah dirawatnya.

"Ini hari selasa, Haeeeeeeeeeeee~, kau kenapa sih? Apa kau lelah, hum?" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menangkup wajah tampan milik Donghae.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian menatap Eunhyuk masih dengan ekspresi orang kehilangan ingatan.

"Lalu ini tanggal berapa, memang?"

"14"

"Heeeeeeeeeeee? 14? Bukan 15?" tanya Donghae dengan mata membulat sempurna sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini tanggal 14, Hae" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari memperlihatkan kalender ponselnya yang membuat Donghae tambah shock tak berdaya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung melihat reaksi Donghae. Donghae memperlihatkan kalender ponselnya yang membuat Eunhyuk terkikik.

"Jadi si Kyuhyun memang melakukannya, eoh?" Ucap Eunhyuk disela tawanya sementara Donghae langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Eung~ dia bilang dia akan mengerjaimu dengan merubah setting tanggal di ponsel dan jam mu" Ucap Eunhyuk kemudian terbahak setelah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada sang namja chingu.

"Yaish.. dasar setan yang satu itu. Grrrrrrrrrrr~" Donghae mulai murka dengan asap yang menguar dari kepala, hidung dan telinganya.

Cup~

Eh?

Donghae kembali mengerjapkan matanya mendapat kecupan tiba-tiba di pipi kanannya.

"H-Hyukkie~" Ucapnya kaget sembari mengusap pipi kananya tempat dimana tadi Eunhyuk mendaratkan kecupannya.

"Mau ini tanggal berapa pun. Aku harap Hae-Hae tetap ada disampingku. Bersamaku sampai hanya Tuhan yang memisahkan. Mau ini tanggal berapapun, mau ini hari spesial bagi mu atau bukan, bagiku tetap sama saja. Sama-sama spesial. Spesial karena ada dokter spesial yang mau menemaniku, mengisi hari-hariku sesibuk apapun dia. Mau ini usiamu berapapun juga, bagiku Hae ya tetap Hae-ku. Yang tampan, kadang kekanakan, kadang narsis setingkat awan, tapi sangat aku sayang. Jadi, mau ini hari ulang tahun mu atau bukan, aku akan tetap bersamamu, menyayangimu dan mencintaimu sampai satu saat biar Tuhan yang memisahkan." Bisik Eunhyuk ditelinga kanan Donghae membuat cengiran super lebar terpatri di wajah tampan Donghae. Sementara Eunhyuk tampak menunduk sembari sesekali mengibaskan tangannya. Ahh~ kenapa tiba-tiba pipinya memanas, sih?

"Kau tahu, Hyukkie. Yang aku tunggu di tanggal 15 nanti hanya ucapan darimu. Meskipun sekedar ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun, donghae' Tapi kalau kau mau tau justru itu yang paling ingin aku dengar. Sederhana tapi itu sangat bermakna. Hanya kau yang mengucapkan pun tak masalah, karena itu yang paling ingin aku dengar. Terimakasih karena kau selalu ada disampingku dan menemaniku. Terimakasih atas segala yang kau berikan kepadaku. Terimakasih karena sudah membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang karena kata-katamu barusan. Gomawo, saranghae~" Ucap Donghae sembari merentangkan tangannya –minta dipeluk yang langsung di aminkan oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae erat sambil sesekali mengusap punggung lebar Donghae berharap dengan pelukannya ini bisa membuat Donghae merasa lebih baik.

"Emm.. Hyukkie?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa cuman pipi ku yang di poppo?" tanya Donghae

"Huh?"

"Disini bagaimana?" Ucap Donghae sembari menunjuk bibirnya.

"Ish. Dasar kau ini! Kita sedang di tempat umum, tau! Ucap Eunhyuk sembari mengalihkan pandangannya sementara Donghae tersenyum miring

"Hyukkie?"  
>"Ya-"<p>

CUP!

Donghae sukses mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir cherry Eunhyuk saat sang namjachingu menoleh barusan.

"Dapat! Ayo kita kencan!" Ucap Donghae semangat sembari menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk bangkit dari kursi yang tadi mereka duduki.

Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar celotehan sang namjachingu tentang tak boleh-bermesraan-di-tempat-umum padahal tadi dia sendiri yang memulai, dasar.

Donghae merangkul leher Eunhyuk dan mendekatkan telinga Eunhyuk ke wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau berharap yang lebih, kan?" Ucap Donghae dengan seringaiannya sementara Eunhyuk langsung melepas rangkulan Donghae dan berlari meninggalkan sang namjachingu

"ISH! DASAR IKAN MESUM!" Teriak Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae terbahak. Ahh~ lucu sekali namja chingunya ini.

Mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, iris kehitaman Donghae disambut langit biru berawan.

Ahh~ hari ini indah~

Mau hujan angin dordar gelap, atau hujan es sekalipun, kalau disampingnya ada Eunhyuk pasti berubah jadi indah. Donghae terkikik dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Hey, Hyukkie! Tunggu!" Teriak Donghae kemudian segera menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah lumayan jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

**-End-**

* * *

><p>Haaaaappy Dongek Day~!<p>

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca~


End file.
